Fire and Ice
by Ladies of Westeros
Summary: Ella Buckley arrives at court to meet Charles Brandon, her future husband. But can any one woman hope to hold onto Charles's notoriously fickle attention? Theresa Brandon, Charles's sister, catches the eye of Edward Seymour...yet she must choose if she is going to play the obedient wife, or stand up against his often ruthless ways. Charles/OC; Edward/OC


**Chapter One: Whitehall Palace**

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is our first attempt at a joint Tudors fic :) We only own Theresa Brandon and the Buckley family. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Leaving Whitehall had not been her choice, but rather her brother's. But Lady Ella Buckley did not question his reasoning. After bidding a farewell to the Lady Mary, the king's first born daughter, she left with her brother. A month passed quickly and much to her relief, Ella found herself along with her brother, Peter heading back to court life at Whitehall.

When they arrived at Whitehall, it felt as if she had been gone longer than a month. Ella watched as the carriage that carried her father and mother came to a halt as King Henry himself walked towards them with his daughter Mary on his arm. It was a sight that put a smile upon her own face. Not far behind them was Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk and a woman on his arm. It was not a surprise to see the duke so close to the king, they were after all great friends.

Dismounting her horse, Ella smiled when she realized that King Henry and his guests were heading towards where she and her brother lingered after their parents had left the carriage. Walking towards her brother, she gave him a small smile. "I believe that the king and his companions of this afternoon are heading towards us."

"Indeed he is," Peter Buckley said as he saw that his sister was not jesting with him. "He seems to be in a good mood."

"Lady Mary seems to be in a fair mood as well. I remember she did not wish for me to leave. She didn't agree with her father's choice of a queen."

"It seems things have changed in our absence at court," Peter told her. "Are you happy to be back?"

"I am," Ella smiled at him. "But it was nice to see our parents. I think it was a brilliant idea for them to come here before heading home."

"We shall see," Peter told her. "You rode the whole way here on your horse. Do you feel tired?"

"The journey was long, but I did not mind riding. Sometimes I do prefer it."

"Lord Buckley," King Henry smiled as he moved within distance of the siblings. "Welcome back to court."

"Your Majesty."

As Peter bowed, his sister dropped down into a curtsey.

"Lady Buckley," Lady Mary said with a smile. "The courts have missed your smile while you were away."

"Your Majesty," Peter said as he looked at his sister and then to his king. "May I present my sister, Lady Ella Buckley?"

"Welcome back to court, Lady Buckley," Henry smiled at her. "It appears that you already know my daughter. This is the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon."

When she looked up at the Duke of Suffolk, Ella noticed that the woman who was on his arm not long ago was no longer there. The fair haired woman seemed to have disappeared in a short amount of time.

"Your Grace." Ella said as she dropped into another curtsey.

"Was your journey long?" Henry asked.

"A full days ride," Peter said. "Our parents came to visit before they head home in time to prepare for a visit from some friends of theirs. My sister rode the whole way on her horse and I am surprised that she isn't more tired."

Ella took a long breath as to not say something she would regret in front of her king.

"I think I shall escort Lady Buckley to her chambers," Lady Mary said. "I wish for her to dine with me this evening and she will need to be rested."

"It would be my honor Lady Mary," Ella said with a smile. "Peter, be sure to check on mother and father later, please."

Not allowing for another moment to pass, Lady Mary took Ella's arm and together they started to walk inside Whitehall. "You look tired Ella."

"My apologies, Lady Mary," Ella said with a small smile. "The journey was not harsh, but other things were on my mind."

"Have you forgotten that I have given you permission to call me Mary?" Lady Mary asked with a smile on her face before she became serious. "What other things were weighing your thoughts?"

"My brother has been asking father when he shall make a match for me. My brother believes since I'm sixteen that I should be married off as if he had a choice in the matter. For the last month it was all I heard and the only thing I could do was listen to his complaints when father refused to."

"Why hasn't your father made you a match?"

"He wishes for me to have a chance at a love match," Ella smiled. "But he did tell me that if that does not work, my dowry will make up for my age in whatever marriage I have."

"That is very kind of your father," Lady Mary said. "Has your brother maybe talked to the king about a match?"

"No," Ella said shaking her head slightly as her brown locks of hair swished back and forth. "My father has forbidden him to do so, but he is known for being stubborn."

"Would you object to the king making you a match?" Lady Mary asked as they entered a hallway leading to Lady Buckley's apartments.

"Of course not," Lady Ella said. "If the king wishes me to wed someone then I shall do my duty and marry the man he were to pick for me."

Once the two ladies made it to Ella's apartments, Ella walked in and Mary followed after her. Since no one was around, Mary threw her arms around the girl who was slightly older than herself. Hugging the Lady Mary was not something Lady Ella was not unfamiliar with.

"Please do not leave again," Lady Mary said when they released each other. "So much has happened since you departed. My father's marriage to the queen is not faring well. They constantly fight and she has not produced him a son that she promised him."

"I am shocked that this has happened so fast," Lady Ella said as they walked over to the chairs by the window and sat down. "How have you been since then?"

"My father is listening to me," Lady Mary said with a smile upon her face. "I haven't felt so happy in a long time."

"I am happy for you Mary," Lady Ella smiled as she placed her hand on top of Mary's and gave her a slight squeeze. "Truly."

* * *

There were whispers circulating the court about the Seymours, and Theresa Brandon wondered if they held any truth. Jane Seymour was a slight, pretty blonde thing perhaps only a few years older than Theresa's eighteen years, and it was no wonder that her demure personality had garnered King Henry's attention. Anne Boleyn was Jane's complete opposite, so it made sense that his Majesty would desire a shy creature to contrast to Anne's fiery nature.

"Henry is most displeased with Anne," Charles muttered, stepping beside his sister. Technically, Theresa was only Charles's half-sister – he was twice her age and her mother had been their father's second wife. Yet Charles had always been protective of Theresa, especially when she had begun attending court just two years previously.

"Why is that now?" Theresa inquired. She would like to say that she did not hold much by court gossip, but she did quite revel in it. Sometimes it was most entertaining to hear the latest rumours – such as the new ones that the Seymours were slowly replacing the Boleyns in King Henry's favour.

Theresa's eyes drifted towards Jane's older brothers – Edward and Thomas. Thomas was perhaps only a few years older than Jane, and from the way he was flirting with many of the court ladies, it seemed he didn't take himself too seriously. Edward, on the other hand…Edward could only be a few years younger than Charles, and he held himself with pride. His gaze was contemptuous as it swept the great hall, as though everyone present was beneath him.

"Anne has lost their child again," Charles stated.

"Oh!" Theresa gasped. She could think of nothing more horrible than losing a baby, and Anne Boleyn had now lost quite a few. Of course as Henry was expecting a son by her, it was very bad news indeed. "What do you think will happen to her?"

"Henry no longer has faith in their marriage," Charles replied, his lip curling as he watched Edward parading around the place, clearly growing very comfortable with his growing power in the court. "He believes that God does not will it."

"Charles Brandon." Edward Seymour crossed over to the Brandon siblings, and Charles stood up straighter. Edward was a tall man, perhaps two inches over six feet. Although of average height for a woman, Theresa still felt small in comparison – or perhaps it was just the way he looked at her. "Who is this lovely young lady? A…friend of yours?"

"My sister, Theresa," Charles replied coldly. Clearly, he did not like the implications that came with Edward's tone. Upon her introduction, Theresa inclined her head a little.

"Mr Seymour."

"She is quite the attractive creature," Edward stated, observing Theresa carefully. She felt self-conscious of his gaze. She had blonde hair instead of her brother's dark hair, but they shared the same blue eyes. Her slender figure had in recent years developed into womanly curves. While Charles was now betrothed to Lady Ella Buckley, a girl younger than Theresa, she was yet to be married.

"Do you not have a wife?" Charles inquired, more sharply than was necessary. Theresa glanced between the two men, quickly deciding that they would not get along. A smile curved the corners of Edward's lips, but did not reach his eyes.

"Not yet. Although there is some potential at court."

Nodding to the Brandon siblings, Edward Seymour crossed over to speak with his brother Thomas. Theresa watched him go and glanced at Jane, who although was not speaking with King Henry currently, was definitely the centre of his attention. She kept glancing over her shoulder and smiling at his Majesty.

"Do you think we will have a third Queen?" Theresa asked softly. Charles was King Henry's most trusted and closest friend. If anyone knew what the King was going to do in regards to Anne Boleyn's latest failure, it was him.

Charles simply shrugged. "Henry and Anne are fighting more than usual. They rarely see each other, and this recent miscarriage has angered him greatly. I would not be surprised if his Majesty were to seek an end to his current marriage."

Theresa was quite shocked. She had not been at court during the time in which King Henry had been married to Katherine of Aragorn, but she had met the Lady Mary once or twice. To think that the King would forsake another Queen was almost unthinkable, but then again, his Majesty had the liberty to do as he wished.


End file.
